Rosie Come Home
Rosie Come Home is the second episode of Season Two of The Jetsons, and the 26th overall episode of the series. Summary Rosie the Robot believes she is about to be replaced with another robot so she runs away from home and heads to the junkyard to be destroyed. Trivia * This is the first title card to spell the Jetsons' robot maid's name as "Rosie," when it had been spelled as "Rosey." * The Galaxy Strip, which apparently has robot singles bars, is a parody of the Sunset Strip. * Judy gets her driving licence in this episode. * This episode was adapted into a picture book in May 1995. * Robot City Salesman sounds like Zilly. * Orbitty sounds like Percy and James from Thomas and Friends: Season 8-11. * Astro starts crying and Orbitty starts crying too while Rosie runs away from home. Goofs * Instead of going back to U-Rent a Maid where Rosie was bought in "Rosey the Robot", George goes to Robot City, which may just be the fact it deals with robots in general, opposed to outright ignoring the former. * George says "The Lubra Coffee Shop", but it's spelled "The Libra Coffee Shop" on the building. * When Rosie offers to drive, Judy's collar is white and her top looks a little short, too. * The driving instructor seems to be Mr. Tweeter from "Jane's Driving Lesson", but he has brown hair, instead of orange. Characters * Elroy Jetson * Orbitty * Rosey * Astro * Jane Jetson * George Jetson * Judy Jetson * Mac * Henry Orbit * Robot City Salesman (first appearance) * Mr. Spacely * Mechano Maid 2000 (only appearance) * Newscaster (Only appearance) * Little Boy (only appearance) * Little Boy's Parents (only appearance; no lines) * Little Boy's Sister (only appearance; no lines) * Little Boy's Dog (only appearance; no lines) * Comet Cafe Bartender (only appearance; no lines) * Construction Worker (Only appearance) * Jonny Omega (only appearance; no lines) * Titus T. Tweeter Jonny_Omega_from_Rosie_Come_Home.png|Jonny Omega (only appearance; no lines) Locations * Earth ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetson home *** Robot City *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Robot Employment Co. (only appearance) *** Android Agency (only appearance) *** Nebula Hotel (only appearance) *** Milkyway Hotel (only appearance) *** Galaxie Hotel (only appearance) *** Starlite Motel (only appearance) *** Comet Cafe (only appearance) *** The Libra Coffee Shop (only appearance) *** Beta Bingo Parlor (only time mentioned) *** Galaxy Strip (only time mentioned) *** Cosmic Car Wash (only appearance) *** Galaxy Scrapyard (only appearance) * Mars (mentioned only) Objects * Chutes * Visaphone * Daily Orbit Vehicles * Flying cars Gallery Rosie Come Home (3).jpeg Rosie Come Home (1).jpg Rosie Come Home (4).jpeg Rosie Come Home (2).jpg Rosei Come Home (4).jpg Rosie Come Home (5).jpg Rosie Come Home (6).jpeg Rosie Come Home (7).jpeg Rosie Come Home (8).png Rosie Come Home (9).jpeg RosiemCome Home (10).png Rosie Come Home (11).jpeg Rosie Come Home (12).jpeg Rosie Come Home (13).jpg Rosie Come Home (14).jpeg Rosie Come Home (15).png Rosie Come Home (16).png Rosie Come Home (17).png Rosie Come Home (18).jpeg Rosie Come Home (19).jpeg Rosie Come Home (20).jpeg Rosie Come Home (21).jpeg Rosie Come Home (22).jpg Rosie Come Home (23).jpeg Rosie Come Home (24).jpeg Rosie Come Home (25).jpg Rosie Come Home (26).jpeg Rosie Come Home (27).png Rosie Come Home (28).jpeg Rosie Come Home (29).jpeg Rosie Come Home (30).jpeg Rosie Come Home (31).jpeg Rosie Come Home (32).jpeg Rosie Come Home (33).jpeg Rosie Come Home (34).jpeg Rosie Come Home (35).jpeg Rosie Come Home (36).jpeg Rosie Come Home (37).jpeg Rosie Come Home (38).jpeg Rosie Come Home (39).jpeg Rosie Come Home (40).jpeg Rosie Come Home (41).jpeg Rosie Come Home (42).jpg Rosie Come Home (43).jpeg Rosie Come Home (44).jpeg Rosie Come Home (45).jpeg Rosie Come Home (46).jpeg Rosie Come Home (47).jpeg Rosie Come Home (48).jpeg Rosie Come Home (49).jpeg Rosie Come Home (50).jpeg Rosie Come Home (51).jpeg Rosie Come Home (52).jpeg Rosie Come Home (54).jpeg Rosie Come Home (55).jpeg Rosie Come Home (56).jpeg Rosie Come Home (57).jpeg Rosie Come Home (58).jpeg Rosie Come Home (59).jpg Rosie Come Home (60).jpeg Rosie Come Home (61).jpeg Rosie Come Home (62).jpg Rosie Come Home (63).jpeg Rosie Come Home (64).jpeg Rosie Come Home (65).jpeg Rosie Come Home (66).jpeg Rosie Come Home (67).jpeg Rosie Come Home (68).jpeg Rosie Come Home (69).jpeg Rosie Come Home (70).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season Two Category:The Jetsonian A to Z